eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5026 (3 March 2015)
Synopsis A worried Linda wants to make Nancy breakfast and heads to the Minute Mart to buy eggs. Shirley asks after Nancy and thinks she had something to tell her about Dean before she had the seizure. Linda tellsShirley to stay away. In the Vic, Nancy shrugs off Linda’s fussing. Lee‘s off for his Royal engineers armoured truck training for Jordan. Linda’s distressed it’s come round so soon. Mick insists Lee come straight home as they’re going out to celebrate Linda’s 5 month scan. Nancy insists they can’t stop her talking to Shirley. Elaine arrives and Linda tells her she was thinking of rescheduling but Elaine won’t hear of it. Linda fears how she’ll cope with the new baby if she’s losing the children she has. Elaine dismisses her worries. Linda’s phone rings and she heads furtively into the hallway to answer. Later, Linda checks on Nancy and tells her that if she wants to tell Shirley then no one is going to stop her. At the scan, Mick and Linda decide to keep the sex of the baby a surprise. Linda is reserved as everyone around her is overjoyed. In the Vic, Stan tells Nancy that he doesn’t want to spend his last days on earth listening to the family bicker. Later, Nancy relents, announcing she hasn’t told Shirley – she knows they don’t need the hassle. Linda says that Dean has gone and it’s for the best. But Elaine isn’t fooled and Linda admits that the police called and have referred her case to the CPS. Linda can’t look at the scan photo and panics that she will treat the baby differently. Linda can feel something isn’t right and thinks the baby isn’t Mick’s… Kat’s dismayed the nursery has put up their prices. Stacey suggests Alfie could help but Kat’s fed up of asking him. Stacey pins her hopes on her job interview today. After Tommy’s been sick at Nursery, Kat leaves an irate Fatboy to cover the stall. Although Tommy’s feeling better the nursery worker insists Kat takes him home, to her frustration. On Bridge Street, Tommy runs into the Minute Mart and Kat pursues. Linda’s shocked to find the twins alone outside in their pram. Kat asks Mo to look after them; Mo’s reluctant as she has a date with Fat Elvis but Kat won’t take no for an answer. After deciding to go to the Vic with Kim, Kat gets a text from Alfie saying that he is too busy to look after the kids this weekend. Mo walks in, lumbers Kat with the twins and Tommy and heads out to see Fat Elvis. Having finished a bottle of wine, Kat heads behind the bar to fetch more while Tina stops Tommy from playing with empty glasses. Linda, Mick and Elaine return to find Kat behind the bar. When Tommy vomits, Elaine’s appalled and thinks he’s drunk. Kat insists he has a tummy bug. Linda throws Kat out. Back at the flat, Stacey returns from her interview. Kat fumes about Linda; she and Kim leave Stacey to babysit and head to Kim’s for more booze. Sharon asks Roxy to look after the Albert while she follows up the address she found for her biological father. Charlie asks if Roxy can babysit Matthew while he visits Ronnie - there is an awkward moment between them as Sharon asks after Ronnie. Later, Sharon returns to the Albert early as it wasn’t the right address and ponders using a private investigator. Roxy heads off to babysit, awkward as Sharon remarks Charlie’s lucky to have her. After learning that Dot is still refusing to see a solicitor, Sharon visits the prison and pleads her to fight, for Matthew’s sake. Dead eyed, Dot insists prison is where she belongs and orders Sharon not to come again. Back in Walford, Sharon rallies Roxy and Charlie and insists finding her father can wait - they’ll get Dot out of prison whatever it takes. Denise finds an exhausted Kim in the hospital with Pearl. Kim ignores a phone call and is frustrated that she can’t express milk, despairing she’s unable to look after Pearl properly. Fleeing the hospital, Kim finds Kat on her stall. Kat asks after baby Pearl. Kim is sick of being asked and convinces Kat to come for a proper drink with her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes